Talk:Star Trek (IDW ongoing)
Issues One thing that might need to be figured out is - if the series has no issue titles (as seems to be the norm for IDW releases now), what title should they be given? The Official Movie Adaptation already covers "Star Trek, Issue 1", etc. (unless we move those somewhere else). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :If there are no titles, I'd suggest simply "Star Trek Ongoing, Issue 1", etc. Best to "wait and see" though, as most of their ongoing titles do have individual issue titles (GI Joe, Transformers, Doctor Who, etc). -- sulfur 15:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::A bit late to this party, but do we need to included "Ongoing" in the titles? Isn't that both implicit and eventually going to be out of date? Wouldn't "Star Trek, Issue 1 (IDW)" be better, though it seems the issues are/could be named after the episodes they are re-imagining. - 13:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :There's no win in "Star Trek, Issue 1 (IDW)" as opposed to having "Ongoing" in the title. And the movie adaptation was also by IDW and also called "Star Trek, Issue 1". Are we going to rename those to "Star Trek, Issue 1 (IDW movie adaptation)"? Ongoing is just fine for this series. -- 13:56, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Since "The Official Motion Picture Adaptation" was on those covers, using something like what you suggested for the other series actually sounds like a good idea to me. "Star Trek (comic)" is also unused, a la Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (comic). - 14:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :The intent is to make things simple to find. Having insanely longer titles doesn't do that. At all. The current titles are simple and accurate. -- sulfur 15:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The point I'm making is that the tile won't always be accurate, and replacing the word "ongoing" with (comic) in one title or with (film) in another is hardly creating "insanely longer titles" since both of those are less characters, not more. Also, I was under the impression that "ongoing" was only used because we using a "wait and see" approach. If the episode title continues to be used like it is in issue 3, are we not going to start using them in the page tile because that would be "insanely longer" than what we use now? - 21:41, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I have to agree with Archduk in that changing the title of the adaptation makes sense; I would suggest to "comic", though I think "IDW movie adaptation" would work too, as it was actually on the cover. It's length is not relevant if it was actually used on the work.--31dot 21:57, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :The movie adaptation was titled "Star Trek". It had "The movie adaptation" on the cover, but the copyright title was just "Star Trek". For issue 3 (and likely 4) of the ongoing series, the cover has an issue title on it, so it's likely that they should be renamed to that. -- sulfur 00:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Mad The Return of the Archons, Part 2 and The Truth about Tribbles, Part 1 have been released. Why isn't anyone doing anything about it? -- 18:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous Fake release dates Someone has put fake release dates on this page. Anonymous-- 15:41, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Those are the release dates according to TFAW. If they are fake, please state (with links) explaining why. Stop making false accusations. -- sulfur (talk) 16:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) TFAW cannot be considered valid because usually it is wrong.Anonymous-- 23:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Saying "usually it is wrong" is not sufficient. Why are they wrong in this specific instance? 31dot (talk) 23:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :The November date, I can confirm personally. That's the expected ship date. December, uncertain as yet. -- sulfur (talk) 01:44, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Issue 17 I found no evidence of Issue 17. Anonymous-- 19:16, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :Then you haven't bothered looking at IDW solicitations for January, have you? It's a McCoy story. -- sulfur (talk) 19:18, November 9, 2012 (UTC) What is the URL? Anonymous-- 00:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :First URL on google: http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=41795 :Seriously. Effort. -- sulfur (talk) 03:24, November 10, 2012 (UTC)